Don't Know What You've Got Till You Lose It
by firecaughton
Summary: LOLIVER Oliver thinks that he's in love with Miley, but after going through so much and finally getting her...he realises that Miley's not the one that he wants. LOLIVER
1. Chapter 1

_AN__: Hey everyone! This is my first fanfic. Please feel free to criticize it, I'm not a really good writer or anything anyways, on with the story._

**Disclaimer: I don****'t own Hannah Montana.**

Lily Truscott let out a yawn. It was the last of class of the day and it was a Friday. She looked around the classroom, everyone was either talking quietly or sleeping. Mr. Gold was talking about how the Roman Empire fell, he had just said something about religious views when Lily thought.

_Who cares how the damn empire fell? In fact, do you want to know why it _really_ fell? Because it bored people to death, that's why._

Lilly was thinking about the day she had planned with her two besties; Oliver and Miley. They had planned to go to the movies and watch a thriller. Of course Oliver had picked. He still had a crush on Miley and he thought if the movie scared her enough, she'd be burying her head into his chest. Lilly was jealous, she always had been, Miley was perfect, she had everything, her singing talent, her beauty, her smarts, the way she moved and the way how everything stopped when she walked into a room; she was what every guy ever wanted. Lily wasn't jealous cause Oliver liked Miley, Lily was jealous simply because Miley was _perfect_.

_Bbbbrrrinnggg, _the bell rung.

Lilly snapped out of her thoughts, "Finally!" Lilly exclaimed.

She began to walk out of the classroom say her goodbyes to her fellow classmates and was just starting to walk down the hall when a familiar voice from behind her said, "Hey Lils,"

Lilly didn't even need to turn around to see who it was. She could recognize that voice anywhere. She continued walking towards her locker while talking to him.

"Hey Ollie, you ready for tonight?" she asked him.

"Yeah, you?" Oliver replied.

"I just can't seem to figure out which movie we should watch…I'm between '_A Walk to Remember' _and '_Red Eye'" _

"I am _not_ going to watch another chick flick so we're going with 'Red Eye' and plus, if Miley gets scared enough, she'll be holding onto me" Oliver said dreamily.

Lilly rolled her eyes, "'Red Eye' it is then"

When they got to their lockers, Miley came up to them.

"Hey you guys, got some bad news," Miley said. "I can't make it tonight to Movie Night a Hannah thing just came up."

"It's ok Miles," Lilly replied. "Although that would mean that I'd be spending my night with donut over here."

Oliver had been daydreaming and snapped back to reality when Lilly mentioned the word donut.

"Wha?" he asked

Lilly rolled her eyes, "Miley can't make tonight's movie night, so it's just gonna be you and me. Oh, and you've got to stop with the daydreaming, I swear your starting to drool now" she joked.

Oliver looked a bit disappointed but then he managed to say, "Oh haha Lilly, you're so funny"

"I know aren't I?"

"Okay stop it you two!" Miley said. "I swear if you don't stop now, for all I know you could be standing her tomorrow morning still going on about this. But anyways, I'll make it up by taking you two out for pizza tomorrow 'Kay?"

Lilly and Oliver nodded, "Sure." They said in unison.

Miley giggled, she wondered how long it would take the two before they realise that they were meant for each other, "Okay you guys, I've got to go now, try and have fun without me, I'll see you guys at noon for pizza tomorrow alright?"

"I'll try to, although I doubt that Lilly here is much fun," Oliver joked.

Lilly elbowed him, "Ow!"

"That's what you get for being a donut,"

Miley rolled her eyes, "See you guys tomorrow!" she waved.

"Bye!" Lilly and Oliver said in unison yet again.

Then they started to head off over to Lilly's house…

_AN: T__ell me what you thought about it! I'm ready to take criticism, so go review!_

_-Jenn_


	2. Chapter 2

_AN: Hey guys, here's the updated version of chapter two. Enjoy!_

**Disclaimer: I don't own Hannah Montana as much as I would love to.**

On their way back to Lilly's house…

"So you upset that Miley couldn't make it?" Lilly asked.

"What do you think? Of course I am! And now I have to spend the night with _you_, and you know just how _fun_ you are." Oliver joked. But immediately regretted saying it as soon as he saw the expression on Lilly's face. She had taken it the wrong way.

"Oliver! I can't believe that you would say something like that! Ever since Miley's moved into town, we haven't hung out together anymore, it's always either the three of us, or me and Miley at her concerts or you and Miley off doing stuff." Lilly bursted, not giving Oliver a chance to say anything. "Oliver, I miss those times we have together, when we're alone we can just chat and catch up with each other, but lately, all we've been doing is helping Miley with her stupid dilemmas and what not. I miss having fun with you Oliver!" Lilly was surprised…since when did she think Miley was getting in the way of their friendship?

"I-I" Oliver started. But before he could say anything else, Lilly had ran off. She had kind of expected him to run after him but he didn't. He just stood there watching her leave…

LOliVEr

Oliver stood there thinking for awhile before deciding to go to the park for some alone time. When he arrived, he walked over to the swings without even thinking about it. He and Lily used to come here all the time and just swing all day. They'd play a game where whoever could swing the highest would win and the other had to pay for ice-cream for the two of them.

Oliver sighed. He missed the days of being a 5 year old. That was when you didn't have deal with problems like these. Those were the days when the only problem was deciding what drink or snack they wanted to eat. But now, jealousy, friendship, love and all sorts of annoying problems had to be dealt with. He sat there all day until the sun started setting. That's when he started to walk down to the beach….

LOliVEr

When he got there, he started to walk along the shore, heading towards a secret part of the beach that he and Lilly had found when they were seven. It was the place where the both of them would go to whenever they had some serious thinking to do. As he got closer to the spot, he saw a faint vision of someone hugging their knees near the spot. He didn't need to guess to know who it was. He slowed down his pace and when he finally got to her, he sat down quietly. Lilly felt his presence without having to turn around.

"Hey Lil," he said softly, waiting for her response which never came. So he started, "Look Lilly, I never knew you felt that way, and I'm really sorry," He said. "And so I just want to apologize if we haven't been hanging out that much lately, but if you wanted to hang out with me, you could've just called me up and I would've loved to hangout with you."

Lilly hesitated, then after a long silence, said. "Even if I called you, you would've suggested bringing Miley along. She's all you think about. I mean look, I'm glad that you like her and everything, but once in a while you _could_ think about your best friend since Pre-K over here."

Oliver had nothing to say, Lilly was right. "I'm sorry, I really am. And I'll promise to spend some more quality time with you. 'Kay?"

Lilly smiled, "You'd better." She joked.

Oliver pulled her into a hug, as soon as they touched, both of them felt a spark. Lilly on one hand was curious, she had never felt this before…did it mean that…no it couldn't possibly be… Oliver on the other hand, just brushed it away, he felt it, but he chose to brush it off as nothing.

When they pulled out of their hug, Oliver noticed that Lilly was starting to shiver a bit. Without speaking, he pulled off his coat and placed around Lilly's small frame. Lilly smiled at this.

"Let's head back home," Oliver suggested. "It's starting to get cold."

"Yeah sure," Lilly agreed. "Hey, you want to come over and watch a movie with me tonight? My mom's out on a business trip and my dad's not coming home 'til 2 in the morning, and my brother's not home either."

"Awww, poor Lilly all alone in an empty, GIGANTIC house," Oliver joked. "Just kidding, but sure, I'll come over and keep you company."

"Thanks Ollie!" cooed Lilly.

When they arrived at the huge mansion, they headed straight for the basement, where the Truscott's had a home theatre. They spent the rest of the night together laughing, eating popcorn and watching movies. Lilly fell asleep on Oliver's chest, she looked so peaceful that he didn't want to wake her up so he just sat there listening to her slow breathing, and he too soon fell asleep…

_AN: There you go… the characters were a bit OOC please forgive me. Please review, I know it seems to take a long time, but it really does help me update more._

_Oh and happy Holidays and happy New Year!_


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: One day, an elf came up to me and told me that Hannah Montana wasn't owned by me. What an honest little elf.**

_AN: Well, I didn't get many reviews. I know it seems like it takes a long time to review, but it really does encourage me. So please, after this promise that you'll review. Do it for me, PLEASE (:_

Oliver woke up to Lilly's face. _Wow…she looks so beautiful and peaceful…holy crap where the hell did that come from Oken? _He mentally shook his head. Lilly's father had left early that day, and her brother's snoring could be heard from the second floor even though they were in the basement. He took one last look at Lilly before gently shaking her, "Wake up sleepy head."

Lilly groaned, "What time is it?"

"It's nine o'clock and I don't think my parents will be really happy when I get home."

"But I'm soooo tired!"

"Oh come on Lilly, look I'll check in with my parents and then I'll run back and make you my famous breakfast."

Lilly immediately shot up, "Really? You haven't made that since we were 14!"

"Eh, well I'm in the mood today so just get off my arm and I'll come back in like 10 minutes-that is if I'm not minced meat by then."

Lilly giggled and obeyed, as soon as she lifted her head though, pain spread throughout Oliver's arm. Lilly had slept on it the whole night.

"Ouch" Oliver silently winced.

LOliVEr

Trying to ignore the pain, he ran across the street to his house, he entered the house and immediately, the smell of pancakes wafted over to him. He walked into the kitchen ready to face whatever his mom had in store for him. But to his surprise, she was extremely happy go lucky.

"Soooo, where did you spend the night Mr. Oken?" She teased.

"UhyeahIwasoveratLilly'shousebecauseherparentsweren'thomeandIwantedtokeephercompanyandIwasgoingtocomebackbutIaccidentlyfellasleepwithhersopleasedon'tbemadmom" He stopped to take a breath and was starting again but was cut off by his mom.

"Whoa calm down, I was just teasing." She replied. "I had a feeling you were staying over at Lilly's."

"Wait so you're not mad?"

"No I'm not, I understand, I haven't talked to Holly lately and I know that she's busy and well as for her dad, he's almost never around. I'm glad you kept the poor girl company." She said while handing him pancakes.

"Oh…um actually I kind of promised Lilly I would make her breakfast," Oliver pushed the plate away.

"Oh, that's okay"

"So I'm just going to get washed up then I'm going to head over to her house again"

"Okay then," Mrs. Oken smiled.

Oliver washed up and put on a fresh outfit then headed out the door.

"Mom! I'm leaving!" He shouted.

"Alright! I'll see you by dinner at the latest, you got that mister?"

"Okay! Bye!"

"Bye! Love you!"

"Love you too!" Oliver rolled his eyes.

He ran across the street and into the Truscott's resident. Lilly had changed into sweatpants and a tank top.

_Damn she looks HAWT. Oken what the fuck are you thinking?!_ He was surprised, since when did these thoughts even _cross_ his mind? He shook them away.

"Hey Lillay! Ready for the ultimate breakfast?" Oliver said as he put on a white apron.

Lilly giggled. "Yup! Do you need any help?"

"Nope, all you have to do is just sit and watch."

"Okie dokes (A/N: LoL. Forgive me, it's something I say all the time and it soooo fits in with Lilly's character.)"

LOliVEr

Half an hour later, the Truscott's counter was a complete mess but on the table was two plates. Each had Oliver's famous pancakes, Lilly's favourite omelets, and bacon. Doesn't sound like much, but Oliver's pancakes were extremely hard to make, that's why he hadn't made them in a while. They sat down at the table facing each other. Lilly giggled, Oliver's face was covered with pancake batter and flour.

"Oh yeah, make fun of the guy who handles your food," Oliver said, while wiping his face. "Don't you know any better?"

Lilly pretended to be scared. "Oh no Ollie! Would you really do something that horrible?"

Oliver chuckled. "Yeah, I laced it with doughnutness"

Lilly giggled and rolled her eyes, "Enough with the talking I'm hungry."

And with that, they started their breakfast. Lilly had almost forgotten how good of a cook Oliver was and how good his pancakes tasted.

"Okay, what _do_ you do with these pancakes?" She asked when she was finished.

"_That_, is for me to know and for it to torture you." He answered.

"Aww come on!" Lilly pouted. "What are in these things?"

"Not telling," Oliver loved playing around with her.

"Pretty pretty please olliekins?" She gave him her best puppy dog eyes.

"No! Not the eyes!" Oliver fake screamed. "How can you? You can't do this to me!"

Lilly giggled, but continued with the pouting.

"Okay, okay, FINE I'll tell you, just stop it already" Oliver begged.

Lilly stopped. "So what's the secret?"

"The secret to the most delicious pancakes are _love_," he joked.

Lilly giggled. "No really come on, there's got to be more."

"Nu-uh, that's the truth and the truth it is" Oliver said.

"Hmm…so these _really_ are made from love?" Lilly asked.

"For my one and only," Oliver looked Lilly in her eyes.

Chocolate brown met ocean blue.

(AN: Okay, I read this once in a fanfic, it's slightly altered. The original was more like Blue met brown. But please forgive me I would give the author credit but I forgot which fanfic it was. So if you ever come across this, PLEASE pm me and I'll gladly give you credit. I had to use this line, it was absolutely perfect for this situation. Anyways, on with the story.)

Without noticing, Lilly had walked over to where Oliver was now standing, they both leaned in. Oliver grazed Lilly's lips for a long time. She couldn't take it any more, she stood on her tippy toes, and wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him into a kiss. The kiss as amazing, it was filled with confusion and love. It was weak yet it was strong. Lilly ran her tangled her fingers in Oliver's hair. Oliver pulled Lilly in by the waist, deepening the kiss. Oliver's tongue was licking Lilly's lips, she gratefully opened them. But you can only kiss so long without coming up for air. Lilly gave Oliver one more last kiss before pulling out and resting her head against his. She smiled.

"What was that?" She asked once she had regained her breath.

"I-I-I don't know," Oliver stuttered. His mind was filled with confusion right now. "Um, uh, I have to go."

And with that he ran out of the house. Lilly stood there for the longest time, staring at the opened doorway. After a long time, she collapsed onto the floor, crying. Why did she pull him in? Why did he run away? Did he think that she was a freak? But that couldn't be, he even pulled her in to deepen the kiss. But then why, why had he ran away? Oh, right._ Miley._ Now she was just filled with anger. She stormed up the stairs slamming her bedroom door. She didn't come out the whole day, or for that matter of fact the whole weekend. She was hurt, really badly, she's going to let herself cry her heart out, but on Monday, she's going to show Oliver Oken that nothing can and will break her down.

_AN: Hope you liked it! Remember, review! _


	4. Chapter 4

_AN: Hey guys! Thanks for all the reviews! I'm sorry about the wait I had this thing all planned out in my head but stupid school as usual. This time it's midterms isn't the world so great to me? Haha. And to top that off my grades are slipping, let's just say that my parents aren't exactly happy with them. Oh well…anyways, on with the chappie (: and just so you know this is just a filler. I'm so sorry I've been keeping you guys waiting. I promise I'll write you guys a long chapter next time._

**Disclaimer: I don't own Hannah Montana.**

Oliver ran. He ran all the way across the street, into his house up the stairs and into his room and locked his door.

_What the hell just happened? _He questioned himself. He didn't know what to do. That kiss with Lilly was…well, it was incredible. He had never felt anything like it before with anyone else. But, didn't he like Miley? If he did, then why did he kiss Lilly? He didn't have to kiss her back, but he did. He didn't have to pull her in to deepen the kiss, but he did…

Oliver stayed up in his room all weekend thinking about the kiss. He decided that he was going to go to school, apologize to Lily, pretend like nothing happened, and go on with his life crushing on Miley Stewart, the girl of his dreams. It couldn't be that hard could it?

When Monday came around, he found it that it was _very_ much hard to do. He was avoiding Lilly the whole day. _You're such a God damn wimp Oken! It's just an apology, what so –_

"Hey Oliver! What's up?" Lilly woke Oliver from his thoughts.

"Oh, hey Lilly. Um, look, about Saturday, I didn't know what I was doing I'm so sorry. Can we just forget that the whole thing even happened?" He said quickly.

"Whoa, Oliver, it's okay!" Lilly said.

"Yeah, yeah I know, I'm a jerk, I'm so sor-" Oliver stopped. " Wait, what?"

"I said it's okay! I mean we were both tired and it was an accident," Lilly explained. Although she had felt her brain cursing Oliver for suggesting that they forgot about the kiss. _Does he enjoy torturing me?_ She wondered….

"Yeah, thanks for understanding Lils" Oliver said with a smile

"Well I have to get to class, but I'll see you later alright?" Lilly said.

"Okay, I'll see you later,"

_He has _no_ idea what's about to happen to him in the next week…_


	5. Chapter 5

_I felt really bad that you guys were all waiting.__ My computer was down and I had saved my files on it. I'm REALLY REALLY sorry_

**Disclaimer: Call me when Hannah Montana is mine. I'll make sure Lilly's last name ends up being Oken. (:**

Oliver was somewhat creeped out and relieved that Lilly had understood and forgiven him so quickly. He thought that she was going to start screaming at him or something along those lines.

_She's just being a good friend,_ he thought.

Lilly on the other hand had something else on her mind.

_Let's just forget about it and pretend nothing happened? What is WRONG with him?_ She cursed him under her breath for about the twentieth time that day. _He's going to pay, and it's going to _hurt.

Lilly had decided not to tell Miley about the kiss, after all, Oliver said to forget about it. Besides, she didn't want Miley constantly annoying her all day with "Told you so!" and "How did it happen?"

The day went on as usual. The trio hung out at Miley's after school, it was as if the kiss didn't happen at all. Miley and Lilly teased Oliver for being such a donut, while Oliver was staring at Miley when she turned away from him. Whenever Lilly caught him doing this, she felt a bolt of jealousy shoot through her. She almost wanted to slap Oliver and just walk out on the two of them. But she couldn't, not if she wanted revenge.

LOliVEr

"Miles, it's getting late, I should probably head home now." Lilly said.

"Wow, it's six already?" Miley asked. Lilly nodded.

"Dang it, I forgot about that stupid history test I have tomorrow." Miley realized.

"Well I'm gonna get going then, Ollie, you coming?" Lilly asked.

Oliver smiled, "Yeah sure, we live across from each other anyway,"

He never knew why, but he hated it when other people called him Ollie. But whenever Lilly said it, he didn't mind at all, in fact, he loved the way she said it.

_Then again, you love everything about this girl, _Oliver shook his head, these thoughts were occurring more and more often.

They were walking home in a comfortable silence when Lilly decided that this was the best time to hatch out her plan.

"So you're really into Miley, huh?" She started.

"Yeah, she's amazing," Oliver replied.

"I can tell you think that by the way you look into her eyes," Lilly said, with a hint of sadness in her tone. But being the donut Oliver was known for; he was completely oblivious and didn't notice.

"Really?" He questioned. "Is it that obvious?"

Lilly laughed and nodded. "I can tell you would do anything to get her."

Lilly almost felt guilty about what she was about to say._ Almost_, being the keyword.

"So um, I was talking to her today." Lilly started.

Oliver laughed, "Lils, you talk to her everyday."

Lilly rolled her eyes, _Yup, he definitely deserves this. _She thought.

"I'm well aware of that Ollie Pop, but we were talking about something else…something more important." Lilly explained.

"Okay, go on then…" Oliver said.

"Well she told me that she wouldn't mind giving you a chance, that maybe you guys to go out on a date for dinner sometime," Lilly finished.

Oliver stopped walking, his jaw was about to hit the ground. Lilly somehow managed to suppress her laughter.

When Oliver finally managed to close his jaw, he asked Lilly, "Are you serious?"

"Yeah," Lilly lied. "She thinks that you're really sweet."

"Well tell her that I'd love to go out with her!" Oliver exclaimed.

"Yeah, I'll tell her tonight," Lilly said. "She's got a whole bunch of Hannah Montana stuff coming up this week so she won't be able to go out 'til Saturday."

"Perfect! Tell her I'll pick her up at seven on Saturday," Oliver smiled his dorky smile, the one that Lilly adored.

Now that she saw how genuinely happy he was, she was feeling _really_ guilty. _Lilly! Don't you remember what he did to you? _Yes. But he said that it was an accident. _Yeah, _and_ he told you to forget about it. _But he was probably just confused…

Lilly began to look off into the setting sun and zoning out.

"Lilly, Lils…Lilly?" Oliver noticed Lilly had zoned out, he waved his hand in front her face.

"Lillian Anne Truscott!" He yelled.

"Huh? What? Hey! I told you not to call me Lillian!" She yelled back.

"Well you were zoning out and I thought that I had lost you," Oliver laughed. "What were you thinking about?"

"Oh, um, uh, nothing. Just deciding how to break the good news to Miles," Lilly stuttered.

"Good cause god knows what would happen to me if I lost you," he joked.

Lilly cringed a little._ Why does he have to do this to me?_ She laughed nervously, "Yeah, you'd probably still be stuck on that pony ride at the supermarket." She said recalling the hilarious memory.

"Hey! That thing was going 100 miles an hour and it would NOT stop!" Oliver argued.

Lilly laughed, "Suuuure Oken."

LOliVEr

They arrived at Lilly's house.

"I'll see tomorrow Ollie," Lilly said.

"Okay Lils," He gave her a hug, "Thanks for forgiving me and telling me about Miley." He whispered into her ear, sending chills down her back. She took in his scent savouring every moment of it. She almost started crying remembering what she had set him up with. _I'm so sorry Ollie_.

"No problem Ollie," she managed to smile into his shoulders. "Anytime."

_If __I like Miley, then why am I so comfortable with Lilly? _Oliver thought as he took in Lilly's sweet strawberry smell. He smiled. She had smelled like this ever since they met in pre-k. The two pulled away from the hug.

"Bye Lilly," Oliver said barely audible.

"Bye Ollie Pop," Lilly replied

"Love you," Oliver smiled as he turned to cross the street.

"Love you too!" Lilly smiled. "Too bad you'll never love me as more than a friend." She whispered the last part so that Oliver couldn't hear it.

She stepped into her house, told her mom that she was home, locked herself in her bedroom and cried until dinner was ready. After dinner, she locked herself in her bedroom again and began to think, _maybe the plan _will_ work, maybe when Miley rejects him, he'll come crying to me and I'll hold him and help him get through it and he'll finally realize how much he actually loves me. _Lilly laughed out loud, _Keep on dreaming Lilly, keep on dreaming._ She laughed at how desperate she was. She fell asleep two hours later.

Meanwhile, Oliver sat in his bedroom, thinking…_Wow…I can't believe that Miley actually wants to go out with me. I wonder what she's gonna wear. I hope she wears that red lipstick Lilly always wears…I love how they look on her lips…Miley could never pull that off. _Oliver shook his head. _Make up your mind Oken, you can't have them both._ He thought deeply for a few hours only ending up even more confused. He gave up and went to bed.

_AN: Please feel free to pelt rocks at me, I deserve it. I hope you guys enjoyed the chapter. Please review (:_


	6. Chapter 6

AN: I just had to do two chapters in one day, I owe you guys

_A/N: hehe you all hate me now don't you?_

**Disclaimer: I can't believe that the new episodes haven't come out yet; I'm going to go crazy soon. Oh yeah, I still don't own Hannah Montana.**

The week had passed and Lilly's plan was going smooth. Miley had been absent at school due to concerts and signings for Hannah Montana, she was to return on Saturday at five in the afternoon. Lilly had been spending extra one-on-one time with Oliver and she loved it. Oliver couldn't deny the fact that he was growing more and more onto Lilly by the second. He never realised how much he loved spending time with her.

Lilly woke up at 5:30AM on Saturday morning and she decided to do something she hadn't done in a long time, sneaking over to Oliver's house, he'd always wake up surprised at the stranger sleeping next to him and often would scream and fall off of his bed. Slowly, she got up making sure she wouldn't wake anyone up. She left a note stating her whereabouts so that her parents won't freak when they found her missing in her bed. Although they probably wouldn't since they were so used to Lilly or Oliver sneaking over to each other's houses either late at night or early in the morning. It was bound to be expected occasionally.

Lilly quietly opened the front door and crossed the street in her pajamas. She found the 'hidden' spare key underneath the Oken's back porch and opened the backdoor, stealthily climbing up the stairs and headed towards Oliver's bedroom. She'd done this so much, she could literally do it blindfolded. She reached Oliver's room and stepped in, she snuck into his bed and under his blankets with her back facing him. Almost immediately, Oliver's arm swung around Lilly's waist causing Lilly to give a quiet yelp and he pulled her in closer.

"Mmmhh…" he buried his face into her hair.

Lilly could only smile at this, she took in his dark chocolate mixed with cologne scent. _We should do this more often._ She kissed him softly on his lips and began to sleep again.

The two slept on until about ten, when Oliver took in a breath and smelled sweet strawberries his eyes popped open and an angelic face met his eyes. He smiled. She looked perfect. He saw the position they were in and he blushed. Oliver had his arm around Lilly's waist, and Lilly's leg had swung over his. He kissed her forehead, and she began to stir. Oliver decided that he should probably wake her up so he began tickling her. He heard a giggle and then saw her smiling blue eyes pop open.

"Good morning creeper," Oliver smiled.

"So did you fall off the bed this time or not?" Lilly asked.

Chuckling he said, "Surprisingly, no I didn't."

"Aww…" she frowned. Then she looked at where her leg was, blushed and quickly retracted it.

"Sorry," she giggled nervously.

"It's okay," Oliver sat up and stretched. Lilly, pulled him down.

"Ollie, just five more minutes, please?" she asked.

"Alright fine," he replied. "Just for you Lils."

"Thank you Ollie Pop," she smiled.

Oliver and Lilly slept on with Oliver's arm around her waist once more until eleven.

"Wow Lils," Oliver rubbed his eyes, "So much for the ten minutes eh?"

Lilly giggled, "Sooooorrryeeeee"

"Come on, let's go downstairs and eat some breakfast…or would it be lunch?"

"That's called brunch Ollie," Lilly rolled her eyes.

"Yeah let's go have that," he laughed.

The two finally got out of bed and went downstairs.

"You two certainly looked cozy this morning," teased Mrs. Oken.

Lilly and Oliver laughed nervously.

"Haha, yeah, I was kind of lonely this morning so I snuck over at like five in the morning."

"Well you're always welcomed here Lilly," Mrs. Oken smiled. "I haven't seen you two hanging around lately anyways."

Lilly and Oliver finished their brunch and headed back up to Oliver's room. Lilly sat on Oliver's bed still in her PJ's while Oliver changed out of his.

"So what do you want to do today? We could go down to the beach and go surfing or maybe we could head over to the skate park," Lilly suggested.

"Um Lils? I have a date tonight, remember?" Oliver said sounding guilty. "I need the day to get ready and to get her flowers and stuff."

_You're just wasting your time and money Oliver, she's not actually going to be there._

"Oh, right," Lilly said sadly. "Then I guess I should go home now. Hope you have a good time."

Oliver followed Lilly downstairs. Lilly waved good bye and forced a smile, _He'll never forgive after this…but he deserves it…doesn't he?_

She was almost out the door when Oliver tapped her shoulder, she turned around with a confused look.

"Thanks for the date with Miley and everything," he smiled.

_If he never forgives me…this shouldn't hurt._

Suddenly, Lilly pulled Oliver's head down into a kiss. He was surprised, but responded. He held her closer to deepen the kiss. Lilly pulled away reluctantly, said a quick "Bye", and left, just like that. Oliver was left deep in confusion.

_Wow…__maybe, maybe I should go for Lilly instead. I mean she's always been there for me, and she'll definitely be around. Not like Miley. She's always doing Hannah Montana stuff. We probably won't be able to go out as often. But I already agreed to go with Miley. She'll be waiting. I can't just call her up and turn her down…_

Oliver decided to go on the date with Miley…just this once. And then tell her that he wasn't interested her.

LOliVEr

Oliver had been waiting for Miley for the past hour inside the restaurant.

_Is she like suffering from jet lag or something? Or did she think we were meeting at another place? Arrgh why didn't I bring my cell phone?_

Oliver waited another fifteen minutes before deciding ,out of anger, that he should go to Miley's house to see what the heck was going on…

**AN:** The next chapter should be up in the next 5-10 days. Sorry for making you guys wait so long and i hate to leave this chapter as a filler


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I don't own Hannah Montana

**Disclaimer: I don't own Hannah Montana**

**MUST READ THIS!!: I realized that I made a mistake in chapter 6 so I will be updating it soon to change it just a tiny bit. Be sure to read it. The mistake was that when Oliver agreed to go on a date w/ Miley, he said to pick her up at seven. But in order for the story to go on, he's not supposed to pick her up. Sorry**** about that!**

Oliver arrived at Miley's house half an hour later, pissed out of his mind, not believing how Miley could stand him up. Who did she think she was?

Oliver knocked on Miley's door, rather loudly.

"Who is it?" came Miley's sing-song voice.

"Oliver!" he replied angrily.

"Come in! Door's open!"

Oliver didn't know why he even bothered to knock; he usually just breezed in and out of Miley's house. He stomped up the stairs into Miley's room to find Miley upstairs in her room unpacking.

"Where were you?" he asked angrily.

"What do you mean?" said Miley cluelessly, "I was here all day unpacking my stuff."

"Right, so you chose something as boring as unpacking over going out with me. Thanks for showing your feelings about me Miles. You could've at least just came and told me that!" he shouted.

"What the hell are you talking about? What feelings?"

"You know what I mean, stop faking it. I'm talking about our _date,_ the one that I agreed to go on with you at the start of the week. The one that you stood me up at, I was left waiting for you forever with people constantly staring and laughing at me!"

"Again, what the _hell_ are you talking about? _What_ date? I never asked you to go on a date with me!"

"Yes you did! Lilly asked me for you. She told me that you wanted to go out with me, to give _us_ a chance!"

"Wait, _Lilly_ said all this?" Miley asked.

"Yeah, she told me on Monday," Oliver answered.

"Okay, look, I still have no idea what you're talking about, but I'm sure Lilly would explain this." Miley concluded calmly.

LOliVEr

"Hello?" Lilly answered the phone.

"Hey, Lilly? Yeah it's Miley and Oliver, you've got some explaining to do,"

Lilly swore, she regretted not looking at the caller id first.

"Oh, uh, um, hey there, how are you guys doing?" Lilly mentally smacked herself for not planning for the after bit.

"That's what we would like to ask you!" Miley said. "Since when did I agree to go on a date with Oliver?"

Lilly and Oliver winced, _Ouch_, they thought at the same time.

"Well…I thought that you would…you know, maybe want to give him a chance?" She tried.

Oliver grabbed the phone from Miley's hand, "Hey!" she complained.

"Lilly, of all people, I thought you would be the last to put me in this spot. Why did you do it? I thought you were my friend, my best friend…" Oliver question sadly.

"Oliver…I'm, I'm sorry." Lilly frowned.

"You know what? Forget about it, don't talk to me anymore."

"Wait, what? But Oliver, please! I'm sorry! I really am, please forgive me!"

"But why, Lilly, why? Why did you do it? You think playing around with me and Miley is funny?"

"No, that's not it at all, it's just that…well I was so tired of you talking about Miley all the time Oliver, it was so…annoying"

"I thought you were there for me. But I guess I was wrong."

"Goddamnit Oliver, don't you see? I love you! Okay? There, I said it. I'm sick of you talking about Miley and how much you love the color of her hair and the way she sings, I'm sick of being the one that has to support you, when you like someone else that I can't even compare to!" Lilly let out.

Oliver was in shock, and, without thinking, he hung up.

"So did she tell you why?" asked Miley.

"Um…yeah, she said that she just thought you should give me a chance."

"Well, I guess we could try this out," Miley considered, gesturing the space between her and Oliver.

"Really?" Oliver asked, "So do you want to go out with me on Friday? We could eat at Modern if you want."

"Yeah, that'd be great," Miley smiled.

"I'll pick you up at seven then" Oliver replied, "Um I have to go though, it's getting late."

"Okay, well, I guess I'll see you later," Miley kissed Oliver's cheek and the both of them blushed.

"Yeah, I'll see you later, bye" Oliver waved.

LOliVEr

Lilly had spent all of Saturday and Sunday moping around and crying, her parents were starting to get worried. They were all asking her if she was okay, her brother even offered to beat the crap out of whoever it was that hurt her. But all she ever did was shake her head and say, "It's all my fault"

She didn't know when she was going to be able to be herself again. All she could think of was how stupid she was, telling Oliver that she loved him, and how much pain she felt after he hung up on her. She dragged herself out of bed, threw on random clothes, and drove to school, an hour late.

Miley had been trying to reach her all week, but Lilly refused to talk to anyone, so Miley was shocked when she saw Lilly.

"Lilly! My god, what happened to you?" She asked.

Lilly mumbled something that couldn't be heard.

"Look at you poor thing!"

"Oh, Miley I'm so sorry about the date and-and everything!" she stumbled over her words.

"Lilly! It's okay! It's fine! I decided that maybe it _was _time to give him a chance an-" Miley suddenly stopped and her mouth dropped open

"What is it Miles?" a confused Lilly asked.

"Oh my god, stupid, stupid, stupid me! How could I have, what did I, was I even thinking?" Miley sputtered.

"Huh?"

"Oh, Lilly, I'm so sorry! I totally forgot that you liked Oliver, and well, I decided to go out with him, you know, just to give him a chance," Miley explained. "Oh! I'm horrible! Why did I agree to go out with hi-"

"Whoa, Miley, it's okay! I mean I don't think he'll talk to me anymore so he's all yours."

"What do you mean, he's not going to talk to you? That boy is practically in love with you!"

"Huh, funny how that turned out" Lilly said dripping with sarcasm.

"Huh?"

"Never mind, it's okay, you go have fun with the awkward freak," Lilly said. "I have to go to class I'll see you later."

"Okay…see you then," Miley was still confused.

Lilly made her way over to her locker, _where the heck did I put that textbook?_

Lilly rummaged through her locker, wishing that she had kept it organized from the start of the year. She finally found her science textbook and when she closed her locker door, she found Oliver next to her, getting out a textbook. Lilly blushed and looked down suddenly taking an interest in the school's dirty floors. She was expecting Oliver to say something about their conversation on the phone. After a minute she looked up, just to see Oliver's back disappearing into the hallway crowd.

_What was I thinking? He doesn't like me, he hung up for god's sake. Get a grip Lilly!_

Lilly stood there for a while in silence, then, deciding that she was going to live without Oliver, she went to her next class.


	8. Chapter 8

Just wondering if anyone was still interested in this story and if you guys would like me to continue haha. I haven't updated in a long time but I could definitely write some stuff up if you'd like :)


End file.
